JoBelleSebBlaine!
by jobelle516
Summary: Hmmm, well Sebastian and Blaine needed their own room/story. An arc from a Chapter 13, of one of my stories. This is 16plus. Very clean, but MxM and all things that I don't know how to summarize completely just now. (read, enjoy, review) My story it is arched from is Converting Kurt Hummel. But you don't need to read that first. Also a mention from QAF.
1. Oh My G!

**Musical Inspiration: **Underneath – Adam Lambert. From the album Trespassing.

**Rating and Warning:** M. This is SebBlaine MxM some clean smut. Hurt, Anguish, Good Friend moments. Um! Actually this is new depth for me, but …

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee, or Dalton by CP Coulter, but I own my imagination. As for music, don't own the rights either but I have umteen cd's, dvd's.

**Dedication:** For those who can write mushy love stories, you inspire me. And the men in my life, my Teddy Bear huggers, love to you also. For those addicted to anything. With my hearing, I'm addicted to Adam Lambert, Maroon 5 and so much more. Music beats and feelings are so important, as too the words, for those who have hearing difficulties.

**I** don't have any association with anyone for music. I've purchased all that I listen to and feel. I'm just letting you know about the music. If you want to listen, then do so. If not then don't. But if you're going to purchase anything, please don't go down the pirate road. Worst thing to do. I don't ship pirates.

**Thank you: **IthinkILeftMyCoatOutside. You're beautiful words in your _'4 Minutes' _and other helpful words have been necessary to the healing of jobelle516, otherwise known as JoBellesephine, and also just Jo.

**This **is a quality arc from my other hit story: '_Converting Kurt Hummel'_. It is a natural progression from chapter 13. If you like this, you'll like where it came from, and you'll probably enjoy my_ 'To Julian, with love Logan XxOo'_.

* * *

**~ A Teddy Bear Hug brought on Oh My G! ~**

Sebastian had been trying to console the whinger Blaine had become. Kurt had dumped him, again. But this time it was for a female. And of all the females they knew, none had expected it to be Sugar Motta.

Sebastian tried to contain his own infatuation for Blaine, and that was becoming so difficult to do. Because other's vulnerabilities attracted Sebastian to them, like a damned moth to a flame. And the flame burning bright, was Blaine Devon Anderson.

Blaine's appearance was reflecting his depression. His clothes were crumpled, he wasn't shaving thoroughly or using as much hair products. He wasn't sleeping well and that made him sleepier during the day. Which thrilled Sebastian, 'cause he let him lean against him and nod off to sleep. And Sebastian could pretend it was a cuddle, and enjoy the warm closeness of Blaine.

His school work was full of doodles of Kurt, Kurt, kute Kurt, I love Kurt and other ridiculous writings and coloured pictures.

He wasn't eating well, and that's when Sebastian decided to take him under his wing. And Sebastian made the full executive decision, he would look after Blaine, until Blaine could look after himself.

All the Dalton boys had been instructed to guide Blaine toward Sebastian. They were all more than happy to do as instructed, because if anyone was going to be as dedicated and caring about looking after the Love of all Dalton Hearts, Blaine Devon Anderson, Sebastian Smythe was the hero for the job.

**~ X ~**

Sebastian couldn't let it continue, Blaine was belting out _Underneath_, again. He could sing that song so well, the power he threw into all those _me's _and _see's_, were breaking the hearts of those who heard him. Blaine may have been in his room, with his door ajar, but his song could be heard far and wide. So too were the sobs of Dalton boys, who were listening to him.

None of them were brave enough to interrupt or stop him. To Sebastian, they were whimps.

Sebastian pushes open the door to Blaine's room. "Blaine, come on that's enough." Blaine continues, till he's finished the song one more time. He's exhausted and falls into Sebastian's arms sobbing. And Sebastian has to control his urges, this is a friend who needs his help.

"Blaine, let's go get some fresh air." Blaine lets Sebastian tidy him up. He's numb from heart break, numb from his world of truth being smashed. Numb from memories that kept swirling around. Tears in his eyes stinging as they cascaded down his cheeks.

His body had recovered from self abuse and harm. Throwing himself into fight clubs, purposely losing fights that left him black and blue. Underneath his skin, under the bruises were bones that wouldn't break like his heart had. He'd tried to be noticed, but that hadn't worked to bring Kurt back. Self harm had left scars from trying to draw blood and have the pain flow away. And then shame from failure, due to the pain those cuts created.

"He doesn't see me any more. It's like I don't even exist!" Shuddering from a hot wash cloth, he blinks and moves like a child being interrupted by a Mother.

**~ X ~**

"Blaine, have you been sleeping in your clothes?" Sebastian's question was so observant. They're at the Lima Bean. Sebastian sitting with his back against the chair, left leg over the right knee and he's stirring his coffee whilst checking out 'gorgeous Blaine'. He dusts chocolate over his drink, picks up some froth with his teaspoon, lifts it to his lips. As he puts the spoon in his mouth, he pauses noting Blaine has been staring into his drink for far too long and not answering.

"Hey beautiful, I'm talking to you." Sebastian leans his head dreamily to one side, leans over and gently brushes the back of his hand against Blaine's cheek. And finally, Blaine comes to life, leaning into the touch.

"Hey Seb, sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying, you need sprucing up. Your clothes are not up to par for Dalton standards. And you need someone to be looking after you." Again Sebastian shows affection by touching Blaine's arm whilst talking.

Blaine has finally realized how vulnerable he's become in Sebastians presence. "Um, hmmm. Thanks Sebastian, I'll be okay. Honestly. I'm going home tomorrow for a few weeks, my Mum'll look after me."

"Well Blaine, you know where I am, and you've got my number." Pushing his chair back, he stands and makes the boldest move without thinking it through. He leans down and boldly kisses Blaine. Blaine freezes, holds his breath with the sudden lips on his. Sebastian's kiss is soft but firm, and with his eyes closed he feels Blaine react with gentle delight.

Being so tall can be a disadvantage. His bag had fallen heavily off his shoulder, which threw him into Blaine more. He had intended just to peck his cheek, but his natural wanting aim landed on Blaine's lips. And then Blaine was kissing him back. Sebastian could feel the shock and that he was holding his breath.

He kept expecting Blaine to push him away. He held, with his eyes shut tight, for as long as Blaine would allow. But Blaine wasn't stopping him. And then Blaine was breathing _"oh thank God I didn't kill you with a kiss!"._

Sebastian's breathing increased when he felt Blaine breathing again. But he didn't want to open his eyes, and discover an illusion of fright. Blaine's rough unshaven cheek was scratchy, but worth the effort. Sebastian's forehead had bumped Blaine's, his eyes could feel cool air on the left and the right one felt Blaine's warm skin.

As Sebastian is listening to his own breathing increase, he's aware of his ears being full of new sounds from Blaine, he falls hard onto his knees. Blaine had hurriedly pulled him down and in, and was hugging him tighter. _"Oh Holy Hell!... Oh Blaine baby, this is what I'm on about…."_

**~ Oh my G! ~**

Blaine'd been taken by total surprise. He'd never known for Sebastian to try a move like this on anyone. He had to grab the table to steady himself. He'd held his breath from the surprise of Sebastian's lips on his. And then time just stood still.

All he could focus on was how delightful this kiss was. A moment ago he had been pinning for Kurt. Remembering seeing Kurt in the hospital, so small in that big bed. And as he watched his best friend resting, 'she' stepped into view and blocked his sight. And the anger toward 'her' was confusing to deal with. The flowers had arrived, the fruit baskets had been delivered. Plush teddy bears were seen on the visitor's chair.

And…. Sebastian's lips were on his. Sebastian felt wonderfully warm, the table was cold to touch but he needed to steady himself. He couldn't hold his breath anymore, and as he breathed in, he breathed in Sebastian's body odor mixed with cologne. And it was all wonderful, but it shouldn't have been, but it was, he is! And Blaine relaxed allowing the kiss, allowing himself to finally enjoy some physical attention. He forgot who was kissing him.

This kiss was what his body had been aching for. He'd had kisses before. But this one, was spontaneous, and he was melting into Sebastian. After his breathing resumed, his heart started to gently race and so too did his breathing race more. And now he wasn't just receiving the kiss of life, he was leaning into it. Welcoming and his free left hand reached up and held Sebastian's head and pulled him in for more.

He pulled Sebastian down to him, to relax the strain on his neck. He could feel Sebastian's nose alongside his, and he could hear Sebastian's breathing sounds like a poetic love song. A rushed melody of demands and requests.

Sebastian stumbled down to his knees in front of Blaine. And Blaine remembered who he was with, and wrapped his arms around and pulled Sebastian Smythe into him. _"Damn you Sebastian, damn you Kurt, damn you all! Oh God this,….is,…Oh God! Sebastian is just so….. wonderful!" _

She taps them both on their shoulders. "Boys, boys?"

Sebastian stops first, as he opens his eyes he can't focus. And he pushes himself away from Blaine's embrace. Blaine grabs at Sebastian's blazer, he doesn't want to be alone, right now. He deeply sighs, and breathes aloud. Looking down at the space between him and Sebastian, suddenly aware that Sebastian is on his knees, in a coffee shop, in front of him. He looks up into Sebastian's eyes and blinks recognition of what just happened.

"Sebastian, what the hell was that?"

"That Blaine Anderson, is you finally acknowledging, you fancy me."

* * *

**Little author notes, from a cute little author: Are you smiling? Review me, please? **And especially if you find any typo's, I hate the little shuckers.


	2. Catch a Gorgeous Blaine

**Musical Inspiration: **One More Night – Maroon 5. From the album Overexposed.

**Rating and Warning:** M. This is SebBlaine MxM fluff. Hurt, Anguish, Good Friend moments. Um! Actually this is new depth for me, but …

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee, or Dalton by CP Coulter, or QAF but I own my imagination. As for music, don't own the rights either but I have umpteen cd's, dvd's.

**Dedication:** For those who can write mushy love stories, you inspire me. And the men in my life, my Teddy Bear huggers, love to you also. For those addicted to anything. With my hearing, I'm addicted to Adam Lambert, Maroon 5 and so much more. Music beats and feelings are so important, as too the words, for the hard of hearing. And scents, they inspire us, intoxicate and draw us in.

**I** don't have any association with anyone for music, or anything else. I've purchased all that I listen to and feel. I'm just letting you know about the music. If you want to listen, then do so. If not then don't. But if you're going to purchase anything, please don't go down the pirate road. Worst thing to do. I don't ship pirates. And as for the scents and products mentioned, go check 'em out and enjoy.

**This **is a quality arc from my other hit story: '_Converting Kurt Hummel'_. It is a natural progression from chapter 13. If you like this, you'll like where it came from, and you'll probably enjoy my_ 'To Julian, with love Logan XxOo'_. And that is my branch out from _'Dalton'_ by CP Coulter.

* * *

**~ Catch a Gorgeous Blaine ~**

Blaine feels his face flush with embarrassment. "I, I'm not going to go say that right now. I, I need to get out of here!" And he gets up in a hurry.

"Blaine wait, let me take that back?" Sebastian follows him to the front doors. They grab their coats and join the rest of Lima on the other side of the café.

Instinctively Blaine goes to walk right. "Blaine, my car is parked around here." Sebastian grabs at Blaine's arm. Blaine pulls back and looks at him with agitation and a clenched fist, shudders and pries his grip from his arm.

"You can drive me back Sebastian. But this isn't right. J..just, not right and not now."

"Okay, I only meant to kiss your cheek anyhow. You moved and, hey you kissed me back."

Blaine looks around in a rush, looking for any audience. He leans up to Sebastian. "WE are not talking about this right now!"

Looking over at a couple about to cuddle, he sighs. "I just want to lie down. I'm so damn tired."

"Blaine, I want you to see a doctor. I'll take you."

"I'm going home tomorrow. My Mum'l take me." He checks out the cuddling couple, something isn't right. "Let's, let's go."

They proceed to the next shop window and Blaine stops suddenly and turns back around. "Sebastian!"

Grabbing Sebastian's arm Blaine declares "I'm pretty sure that was Kurt and Miss Pillsbury?" They stop and look at the couple cuddling, up and on the other side of the road. Sebastian lifts his sunglasses. "No, I'm pretty sure your ex isn't that into Miss Pillsbury. And he's not that thin either, look at how the coat has too much give."

"Um, you're right there. And those pants and that jacket clash too much for K..Kurt!" It took him an effort, but Blaine was forcing himself to say his ex's name. He really hoped it would heal his shattered heart and thoughts. He turns back to Sebastian and looks at Seb's hands tucked into his pockets.

Sebastian watches the aggravated blinking of Blaine's eyes. "What's up?" His left hand reaches for Blaine's right shoulder, raising Blaine's chin with his other hand and holds this new relationship with confidence. Blaine's eyes are looking right through Sebastian, looking for an answer to a question without a name.

Sebastian shakes Blaine a little. "Come on, what is wrong with you?" He pulls Blaine in, like he'd seen Brian Kinney bring Justin in. And he's worried that he might not know how to help Blaine, after all.

"I feel so used Sebastian." Pushing Sebastian gently, but not out of his arms. He looks up and lets Sebastian kiss his lips for a moment. It's a kiss of reassurance, one to savour as a quick smile says hello. This kiss says, you'll be okay. "I feel he used me. He sneaked into Dalton to check us out. He told me he'd been abused by some guy at McKinley, then transfers over to us. He has me and others thinking we're best friends, I now look at that as so he could get into Warblers and everything else I was doing."

They walk to a bus shelter and sit. "We don't win at the next competition, so he transfers back so they can win. Then he…he, then he…." Blaine starts to hyperventilate and Sebastian's certain he doesn't know how to deal with a breathing medical emergency. "Blaine, breathe calmly. Blaine, blow candles, it worked for my Mum when she was having my sister." Blaine starts blowing candles, a little fast and then slows them down.

Blaine pulls his legs up onto the bench seat, and leans against the back of the seat. Sebastian puts an arm around, rubs his shoulder like a good luck lantern and kisses his messed hair. Today Blaine smells of Lynx dark temptation and Sebastian sighs deeply while trying to control his urges.

A bus pulls up, as each of the three passengers descend, they stop at the male couple cuddling and go to speak. And each time Sebastian lifts a single finger in their direction and points them onward. He's not as sophisticated as Brian Kinney, but he's taking on his attempt at adding to his arrogant attitude. Thankful he's not in Dalton uniform and making a stand for brothers in arms.

Blaine ignores the world and speaks without the apparent interruption of the last few minutes of quiet comforting. "Sebastian, he wanted me to join him there at that school. I can't imagine how it would have been, being there when he then dumps me for 'her'."

"Sebastian!" Blaine's looking at Seb now, not through or passed. He's looking right into his eyes, and Sebastian can see he has his faculties. "That _was_ Kurt, and Miss Pillsbury. I know this because he was wearing the Doc Martins that I gave him. They had personalized baby number plates on the back of them. My Mum ordered them in when she started making all those stupid Blainey Bear dolls!"

"Blaine, that's enough. I'm taking you back to your dorm room, and…." Blaine goes to protest, Sebastian won't have any more of it. They look over to the couple but they were out of sight now. "…then you'll do as your told. I'll get you to bed then get you a meal and bring it to your room."

He lifts Blaine to his feet, and escorts him to his car. Puts him in, seat belt on, crouches down and holds a hand. "Blaine, you'll be okay, you'll get better. Today you have to let me help you. And tomorrow I'll drive you home to your Mum."

Sebastian walks around and gets in the drivers seat. "Don't worry Blaine." Seat belt on, keys in ignition. "No inappropriate behaviour from me. And yes, we'll talk about it much later, when you're ready." Starts the car. "When you're ready, and I'll back off." The car stalls.

"Promise me Seb? Leave me be, until I'm sorted out." Their eyes are locked, Seb wants to break the promise already before he's made it. "You know Blaine, I really do care for you. I think I love you so much, I'll promise to leave you be. Until you know. Know that it's time."

He sighs deeply, breathing in the mix of a warm car and Blaine's chosen deodorant. He winks, starts the car and reminisces whilst driving back.

**~ Lynx, Calvin Klein, Versace or English Blazer ~**

Sebastian loved when Blaine would lean against him in class, or in the library, or in Warbler's practice. Blaine was tired, sleepy and they'd be sitting together in as many opportune times as Sebastian could organise. He'd move closer bit by bit, very carefully, so carefully no one took any notice. They were just talking and moving. Getting up to sing and sitting down again.

And then Blaine's ability to get sleepy, dopey and cute seemed to happen like clock work. Sebastian was beginning to time how long it took. And he'd make sure he was there to catch a Blaine, and wish to put him in his pocket. Instead he'd just let Blaine nap for as long as necessary. Sebastian could pretend it was a cuddle, and enjoy the warmth of his body against him. His gentle weight would get heavier, and only once did Blaine nearly fall. But Sebastian hadn't intended that to happen. Sebastian had been leaning back into him, breathing in the mix of his deodorant or cologne or aftershave and sweet perspiration. The hair products might have been of raspberries, but the real scent that had Sebastian wanting more of Blaine, was his delightful choice of product for the day and that animal sweat. Unfortunately Sebastian had also started to drift into dream land.

That day, he smelled of Versace. It came in a nice blue bottle, and made Blaine seem like a huge musk lolly stick. That day had Sebastian remembering of when he'd been introduced to the sweet lollies. He'd eaten packets of them, and he'd have to visit the dentist for one more filling. Sebastian was leaning in, had an arm around Blaine for brotherly comfort. He leaned in for just a sniff of behind Blaine's ear, and stayed a little too long. Both he and Blaine were leaning against one another, on too small a bench seat. Sebastian's weight behind Blaine pushed him forward, and Seb awoke not a moment too soon to grab Blaine before something terrible happened.

**~ X ~**

That was ages ago. A time when Sebastian started to notice Blaine wasn't being his normal self. A time of free illusions, to dream and imagine what could be. As Sebastian was confided in, he learned that what was happening was more upsetting.

Sugar has been visiting Blaine and annoying him. She kept phoning and seemed interested in him. Then her conversation would drift into Kurt. Too many questions and too much prodding. Blaine eventually cottoned on, and had his Mum intervene.

"Blaine, you will need to tell her directly. We can go to the police if you think that's necessary? But first you will have to tell her, do you want me to come with you?" Isabelle Anderson was a strong support for him. "I'll certainly have words with her parents."

"Mum, I'll handle it first." He'd needed to tell her everything. It was getting way too complicated. She helped him put all the pieces together and finally he could see what Sugar Motta had been doing. He hugs his Mum tight, kisses her cheek and squeezes some more.

**~ X ~**

Blaine wasn't sure how this was affecting Kurt. Is there something more going on? Blaine couldn't bank on what he didn't know, but something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**Little author notes, from a cute little author: You don't need to log in, if you're a visitor. You can just type away in the box provided and press send. Every review will receive a cup of coffee or your favourite beverage or sweet treat. You just need to mention what it is, and I'll deliver it.**


End file.
